


I will take your path as mine

by LetsPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/F, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Sisterhood, Support squad, Unplanned Pregnancy, based on season 4 premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPeraltiago/pseuds/LetsPeraltiago
Summary: It's while Jake is God knows where in witness protection that Amy's life calendar absolutely goes out the window. Rosa steps in a picks her up like a real sister.





	I will take your path as mine

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably the most angsty fic I’ve done so far, but it shouldn’t be too bad. It was set out to be a Peraltiago fic, which I guess it kinda is, but with this plot it made much more sense to focus on mostly Rosa x Amy, which is awesome cuz we love a strong sister bond! Hope you’ll enjoy!

Plus. 

A little, tiny, green plus had flipped Amy Santiago’ world upside down by just… appearing on a piece of plastic. 

She was currently standing by her bathroom sink, holding onto it with both hands like her life depended on it. Her hands were slowly turning white from the pressure, the blood flow blocked by both the enormous shock and the leaning against the white porcelain. Slowly, almost like it’d go away if she just gave it a bit more time, her gaze wandered back to the piece of pink/white plastic. 

Plus.

Then back to the mirror to face herself. Pale; scared; shaking. Though she’d been much less attached to her life calendar ever since her Jake got together - feeling much less anxious with him around - this was not in it’s right place. Especially right now when Jake was who-knows-where in order to stay safe and hidden from the lizard that was Figgis. Figgis: just the thought of his name made her blood boil like magma and her eyes tear up with pure anger and agony. Just as they were about to have it all… Each other, an apartment together, hell, they’d even talked about getting a GOLD FISH!

But fate and Jimmy Figgis had other plans, causing Amy to learn what hate really felt like. Because here she was in her bathroom, all alone and then again not since there apparently was another little human - _her and Jake’s_ little human - growing inside of her. Her breaths grew closer and closer together causing her chest to collapse, feeling the calmness and confidence Jake had helped her grow slowly leave her body within seconds. 

“Santiago!” She heard her colleague’s voice calling out from the other side of the closed door. Rosa had used her lunch break to buy then bring her horrified friend the pregnancy test, but had spent the last 5 minutes unknowing of what the result and state of her friend was. “Are you okay?” Her voice was cool as always, but Amy could also sense that she genuinely meant care with those words. All considering this the mom-to-be couldn’t get herself to move nor speak. 

“That’s it. I’m coming in!” 

And in Rosa did come. Seconds later she pushed open the door only to see her friend’s trembling figure from behind, still cramped over the white sink, freezing on the spot upon seeing so. Neither spoke for a moment after that until Amy’s legs suddenly seemed to break beneath her weight.

“Shit!” Luckily the curly-haired detective was quick to lurch forward and catch the falling body byits waist. No other words needed to be said in order for the conclusion to be known. 

Plus. 

“Damn it, Santiago…” She carefully sat down on the cold, white tiled floor with, allowing her friend’s body to fall and rest against her chest. Logically Rosa knew that it wasn’t her words that caused the reaction as Amy was used her blunt, harsh language, but as soon as they dropped then so did Amy’s heart and tears. Spilling all over her cheeks and Rosa’s right shoulder, when Amy twisted in her friend’s arms in order to burry her face in the safety of a shoulder. 

Everybody knew that Rosa Diaz did in fact not enjoy affection and emotions - at all - but seeing her friend in this horrifying situation, hopeless as ever? Suddenly she didn’t care and squeezed her arms around the slightly older woman, wordlessly telling her that it was okay. For minutes, hours even maybe, they just sat there in the afternoon light coming in through the closed bathroom window. All sense of hope had gone out the window, when Jake left for the unknown and Amy saw no reason to believe it’d come back. Not right now when everything around her was crumbling to ruins. 

“What am I going to do? Jake’s not here… And I don’t know when or if he’ll be.”

Rosa froze for a second at the other woman’s words, taking them in and feeling a wave of fear hit her. Jake was her friend - one of the best - so of course she worried as well. “Don’t say that. He will be.” Figgis finding and killing Jake? Over her dead body. 

“Doesn’t change anything. He’s still not here,” a snuffle punctuated Amy’s sentence. 

“I guess…” Diaz had to pause and think. One thing was to not necessarily enjoy emotions; another thing was to feel the responsibility of being a good friend to someone who needed it more than anything else. “…What would you do if he was here?”

Another snuffle. “W-what do you mean?” 

“You’re not dumb, Santiago,” Rosa pulled back, pushing her friend back by an arm’s length so they could look at each other. “You know what I mean: do you want a child with Jake?”

Of course she knew, but saying it out loud seemed too scary. A blink of the eyes towards the floor then back up again to face the question. “Yes.” 

There was something about these two fools, her friends, having spent so long building this sweet, stupid love that pulled on the corner of Rosa’s lips. From the very beginning, the very second Jake had caught feelings for Amy, Rosa had known. Seeing her youth friend struggle to win over the girl of his dreams hadn’t been easy - sometimes even disgustingly cute, though she’d never admit it - but it had definitely been worth it. Jake and Amy made each other extremely happy and there was no doubt, when people said they incited each other’s best assets. They were without a doubt endgame, but Rosa also had a rational side of her telling her that there was another question waiting to be asked. 

“Do you want it _now_?” 

Silence. Almost like she was hoping for reassurance, a right answer, Amy’s eyes immediately darted straight into Rosa’s. When she realised this sadly wouldn’t give her any actual answers, a sigh of defeat left her body and allowed her shoulders to slump to a rest.

“No… Not like this.” 

Rosa nodded reassuringly. 

“It’s not fair to me, him or whoever is in here,” Amy referred to the latter by gentle grabbing her stomach. “But what if Jake comes back-“

“Amy.” 

Amy stopped talking. 

“Jake - and trust me when I say this - Jake will understand.” Not in a million years did Rosa think she’d ever hold a friend’s hand in comfort, but suddenly she did and Amy was finally smiling again. Weakly, looking very surprised by her friend’s secret soft side, but nonetheless smiling. “And until Jake comes back - even after, if you wish me to - I will help you through it. You’re not alone and whatever you choose? It’s your body, your future and it’s _okay_.” 

The tears that once again danced down Amy’s cheeks were heavy with doubt, confusion and sadness but more importantly also thankfulness. Thankful for the sister she never got, but suddenly felt like she had. For sure. 


End file.
